8Th Anniversary Super Junior
by Yuansin Nara Huda
Summary: didedikasikan untuk anniversary suju yg ke 8 xD *walaupun telat*


8Th Anniversary Super Junior

**Pair : Ryeowook and All Member Suju**

**Rate : K**

**Warning : Author masih Newbie T^T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook selalu membangunkan member lainnya di pagi hari untuk sarapan bersama member lainnya. Dan biasanya Ryeowook akan membuatkan sarapan dengan Sungmin. Tapi kali ini Ryeowook tidak melakukannya, dan itu membuat Sungmin harus membuat sarapan dengan latar Pumkin nya untuk member lain.

Saat semua member sudah siap dimeja makannya untuk sarapan, Sungmin merasakan bahwa Ryeowook tidak ada. "Dimana Ryeowook? Apa dia belum bangun?" Tanya Sungmin, semua member hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah menjawab 'tidak tahu'.

"Seseorang bisa memanggilnya untuk sarapan bersama?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memanggilnya, Hyung?" Balas Kyuhyun sambil tetap bercanda bersama Heechul, beginilah saat Heechul pulang wamil. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya bersama sampai bekerja sama untuk menjahili Hyung atau Dongsaengnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan bangun dari duduknya untuk memanggil Ryeowook.

Sungmin langsung memasuki kamar Ryeowook tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu, memanggil nama Ryeowook dan mencarinya karena namja itu tidak ada diranjangnya.

"Wookie?" Panggil Sungmin saat mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook sedang duduk dibalkon kamarnya dengan air yang mengalir dipipinya. "Wookie? Kau menangis, eoh? Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin panik.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook menghapus aliran air itu dan menggeleng, "Aniya Hyung, hanya debu yang berusaha merusak mataku." Ryeowook tersenyum dengan jawabnya, merasa sangat bodoh jika perkataannya itu benar.

"Yak! Jangan berbohong, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Hyung, aku merindukan Hangkyung, Kibum, Yesung dan Leeteuk Hyung! Dan ELF, banyak sekelompok mereka yang meninggalkan Super Junior." Jawab Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Mwoya? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Bukankah Yesung Hyung baru pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu? Dan ELF,.. Super Junior, masih memiliki lebih banyak ELF didunia."

Ryeowook kembali menangis dan itu membuat Sungmin memeluknya agar tetap tenang, "Satu minggu lagi adalah 8th Anniversary Super Junior, tapi hanya ada 9 member yang akan berdiri diatas panggung saat konser Anniversary nanti. Dan apakah panggung Super Junior akan penuh dengan Blue Ocean seperti tahun-tahun lalu? Aku.. Aku ingin kita bersama, Hyung. 13 Super Junior dengan berjuta-juta ELF didalam gedung yang sangat besar."

Sungmin terdiam, wajahnya seperti ingin ikut menangis. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Memeluk Ryeowook sampai berhenti menangis? Memberi lelucon kuno untuk membuatnya tertawa? Menyuruh Ryeowook tidur untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruknya?

Keduanya terdiam, Ryeowook sudah mulai tenang, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau sarapan?" Sela Sungmin didalam keheningan.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar, Hyung."

"Tapi kau harus makan!"

"Aniya, Hyung. Aku akan mengisi perutku nanti saja." Ryeowook berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan badannya disana, "Aku ingin istirahat, Hyung harus menemani yang lain sarapan."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya. Ryeowook sudah menjadi dewasa, pikir Sungmin. Biasanya jika hal buruk menghantui pikirannya, dia hanya diam dan mengunci kamarnya sampai semua member terpaksa harus membujuknya.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar Ryeowook dan kembali keruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Mana Ryeowook? Apa dia akan membiarkanku mengambil jatah makannya?" Tanya Shindong dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Dia sedang merindukan Kibum, Hangkyung, Yesung, Leeteuk oppa dan mencemaskan ELF yang berpindah fandom. Dia ingin kita semua berkumpul saat konser 8th Anniversary Super Junior."

"Apa berarti kita harus menghubungi mereka untuk datang saat konser nanti? Dan.. Dan, untuk apa dia mencemaskan ELF?! Masih banyak ELF yang setia dengan Super Junior, jadi lupakan saja tentang ELF yang meninggalkan Super Junior, nanti juga mereka yang akan menyesal."

Hening seketika. Perkataan Kangin membuat semuanya berpikir selama beberapa menit, "Memang seharusnya kita menghubungi mereka, aku juga merindukan Kibum, Hangkyung, Yesung dan Leeteuk Hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menjauhkan mangkok berisi nasi di depannya.

"Kita pikirkan ini nanti, sekarang lanjutkan sarapannya. Hyukie, habiskan makananmu!" Kangin menatap semuanya untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Selesai sarapan, Sungmin membereskan meja makan. Dan semua member berpencar untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Heechul pergi keruang tengah untuk menonton TV, dan saat itu Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Heechul, apa kau mau ikut menemani Ryeowook dikamarnya?"

"Panggil aku 'Hyung', pabbo!" Bentak Heechul sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memajukkan bibirnya dan menjauh untuk mendekati member lainnya menemui Ryeowook.

"Donghae-yya, mau temani aku menemui Ryeowook?"

"Mianhae, tapi aku sudah mengajaknya lebih dulu untuk menemui Ryeowook." Balas Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun, Donghae yang menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan ejekan dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan muka yang mengeluarkan lidah dari mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun menyusul sepasang couple itu untuk menemui Ryeowook dikamarnya.

"Hyung, apa Hangkyung, Kibum, Yesung, Leeteuk Hyung dan jutaan ELF akan datang saat konser nanti?" Tanya Ryeowook setiap mengetahui seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

Empat hari berlalu, dan Sungmin selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk membangunkan Kangin dan mengajaknya membantu membuatkan sarapan pagi. Ryeowook selalu menghabiskan waktunya dikamar memikirkan Hyung, Dongsaeng, dan ELF untuk berada digedung yang besar bersama-sama saat konser.

"Wookie, kau harus fokus dengan latihannya! Konser akan dilakukan dua hari lagi!" bentak Kangin.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita istirahat sebentar?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba mengubah permasalahan Kangin mengenai Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada istirahat kalau masih ada gerakan yang salah!"

"Tapi aku lapar, lagipula aku sudah menghafal semua koreografinya," ucap Shindong dengan wajah yang buruk karena letih dan kelaparan.

Kangin menatap tajam kearah Shindong untuk berhenti mengeluh, semuanya pun kembali mengambil posisi untuk melanjutkan latihan.

Ryeowook mencoba memfokuskan gerakannya agar tidak ada yang salah. Setelah itu, Kangin akan mengizinkan semua member istiharat dan membiarkan Shindong memasukan makanan kedalam perutnya yang besar.

"Kalian boleh beristirahatlah, tapi hanya 20 menit. Kita masih harus latihan gerakan dance dibeberapa lagu."

Semuanya mengangguk, sungguh lega bagi Shindong. Ryeowook masih terdiam dan membiarkan kakinya berjalan untuk duduk disudut ruangan sendiri.

"Wookie, apa kau akan membiarkanku mengambil posisi vocalmu?" Tanya Donghae, Ryeowook hanya diam menunduk. "Tersenyumlah sedikit dan keluarkan suaramu, aku yakin mereka akan merayakannya disana. Walaupun sosok mereka tidak ada disini, tapi hati kita, Super Junior selalu bersama dan menyatu."

"Menurutmu, kira-kira berapa jumlah ELF yang akan menonton konser Super Junior?"

"Mollayo." Jawab Donghae singkat, dan itu membuat Reowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan 20 menit untuk latihan vocal?"

Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Donghae, mereka pun bangkit untuk keruang latihan vocal dan mulai bernyanyi. Ryeowook memilih lagu In My Dream untuk latihan, dia mengambil posisi Yesung dan Sungmin saat latihan, sedangkan Donghae mengalah untuk mengambil posisinya dan Kyuhyun untuk latihan.

_Yuhngwuhnhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo_

_Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado_

_Dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baraedo_

_Oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul sooga issuh_

Ryeowook menyanyi dengan keras saat reff yang seharusnya dinyanyikan oleh Yesung hingga semua member mendengar suaranya. Satu per satu member lainnya mendekati ruangan vocal yang tertutup untuk mendengar suara Ryeowook yang mengambil posisi Yesung saat latihan.

Kangin membuka beberapa senti pintu latihan untuk melirik Ryeowook dan mengamati lirik yang dinyanyikannya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang mengeluarkan air mata disamping Ryeowook, perlahan Eunhyuk juga mulai membanjiri matanya dan disusul Sungmin disela-sela kerumunan para member didepan pintu.

Kangin merasa hatinya sesak, apa dia akan mewunjudkan keinginan dongsaeng nya untuk berkumpul dengan 13 member Super Junior saat konser? Pertanyaan itu membuat pikirannya buyar, dia pun menjauhi ruang latihan vocal dan pergi meninggalkan dorm.

Kyuhyun menyenggol Heechul disampingnya, dan disambung dengan menyenggol Siwon yang masih serius menatap Ryeowook tengah latihan.

"Suaramu benar-benar membuatku iri Wookie," Donghae memaksakan senyumnya melebar diantara air yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Hyung aku merindukan semuanya!" Teriak Ryeowook menatap beberapa member mengintipnya dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Air matanya kini mengalir saat Sungmin mendekatinya.

"Gwenchana," Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"Aku rindu semuanya," ucap Ryeowook mengusap pipinya yang terlalu basah karena air matanya. Sungmin mempererat pelukannya agar membuat Ryeowook tetap tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook dan ikut memeluknya, setetes air jatuh dari matanya.

"Dimana Kangin? Apa dia tidak ingin makan malam bersama?"

"Tadi aku memasuki kamarnya, tapi tidak ada seseorang," jawab Heechul.

"Tadinya aku ingin bicara sesuatu pada Kangin, tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Jadi terpaksa aku membicarakannya dengan Siwon Hyung."

"Apa dia keluar dorm?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Semua member saling menatap, dan tatapannya berhenti menuju Shindong yang masih asik dengan makanannya. "Appo?"

"Kau tahu dimana Kangin Hyung?" Tanya Donghae menyelidiki. Shindong terdiam, matanya menatap Siwon. Lalu Shindong berjalan mendekati Siwon dan berbisik.

"Apa ada rahasia disini?!" Bentak Heechul kesal melihat Shindong hanya bicara dengan Siwon dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, jangan ada yang mengkhawatirkan Kangin Hyung."

"Hyung, boleh aku tidur denganmu?"

"Yak! Wookie, aku menginap disini untuk menemani tidurmu! Tapi kau malah memilih Sungmin Hyung." Ucap Siwon.

"Mwo? Aku yang akan menemani Wookie malam ini! Wookie itu Hyung ku!" Balas Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku juga ingin menemani malam Wookie," ucap Donghae memelas.

"Hae-yya?" Panggil Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. "Kalau begitu aku juga ingin tidur bersama Wookie!"

"Sudahlah, kita akan tidur bersama-sama diruang tengah. Semuanya ambil selimut masing-masing!" Atur Heechul.

Semua member pun memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil perlengkapan tidur untuk dipindahkan keruang tengah dan melewati malam bersama member lainnya untuk menemani Ryeowook. Semua member memakai sedikit waktu tidurnya untuk bermain dan bercanda-canda.

Ditengah malam, Donghae menyuruh semuanya tidur agar suara yang mereka miliki tidak habis dikuras dengan tawaan yang disebabkan dengan lelucon lucu.

Saat semua terlelap dalam tidurnya, Ryeowook masih terjaga dan mendekati jendela untuk melihat bintang-bintang dilangit. Dia menghitung bintang yang terlihat dari sorot matanya, 13, itulah jumlah bintang yang terhitung. Dengan cahaya yang sangat terang, dia membayangkan kalau 13 bintang itu adalah 13 member Super Junior yang digemari seseorang karna keindahan cahayanya.

"Hey, minggir! Kau menghalangi cerminnya!"

"Ini jas siapa? Mana jas ku?!"

"Diam atau make up mu akan kacau!"

"Ada yang lihat snack yang tadi kutaruh disini?"

Ryeowook mendengar seisi ruang rias yang berisik, mencoba menahan air matanya saat ia tiba diatas panggung nanti.

"Dimana Kangin?! Seseorang hubungi dia!"

Ryeowook menatap wajahnya didepan cermin dengan mata yang membengkak, tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Donghae disampingnya. "Apa kau rela kalau aku mengambil posisi vocalmu?" Ejek Donghae, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Harusnya Kangin berada disini! Sudah saatnya kita tampil!"

"Kita bisa bernyanyi tanpa Kangin Hyung!"

"Kenapa menjadi tambah kacau?!"

"Hyung, Donghae bisa mengganti posisi vocalnya!" Ucap Ryeowook diantara kebisingan ruangan.

"Tidak ada waktu! Kita harus naik keatas panggung sekarang juga!"

Semua member mengambil posisi dan mulai memulai gerakannya diiringi lagu Superman sebagai pembukaan konser 8th Anniversary Super Junior. Banyak ELF yang menonton konser itu dengan meneriaki para member Super Junior, spanduk yang besar terluliskan 13 nama member Super Junior. Dan Blue Ocean yang memenuhi gedung besar Super Junior, Ryeowook tersenyum melihat ELF yang menontonnya.

Ryeowook berada dipanggung yang akan bergerak lebih tinggi untuk bisa meloncat sama seperti member lainnya dalam posisi yang berbeda. Mereka bernyanyi dengan baik dan tidak memiliki keselahan, tapi mata Ryeowook menatap sosok seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal disela-sela ELF diujung panggung.

Sosok itu membuat Donghae harus menggantikan posisi vocalnya, sedangkan Ryeowook masih terdiam dengan orang yang sedang diperhatikannya.

'Kangin Hyung, itu kau?' Tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Kangin, tapi dia lupa bahwa panggung yang berada dibawahnya sudah bergerak naik.

Semua ELF teriak histeris saat melihat salah satu fansnya jatuh dari panggung, semua member berhenti bernyanyi dan meloncat turun untuk mendekati Ryeowook.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Kangin Hyung, aku melihatnya diantara ELF sedang melihat kita!" Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan akibat jatuh, dia merasa sakit dibagian kaki kanannya, mungkin karena tergelincir.

"Panggil seseorang! Bawa Wookie kerumah sakit!"

Ryeowook diam sebentar, mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba bicara, "Aniya! Hyung, aku ingin Kangin Hyung disini, diatas panggung bersama-sama!"

"Pabbo! Tidak ada Kangin disini."

Ryeowook melepaskan tangan-tangan yang membantunya berdiri untuk meninggalkan panggung.

Semuanya menurut, kini Ryeowook masih terbaring diatas panggung dengan air yang mengalir dari matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia melihat tangan yang menjulur didepan matanya, dengan masih menunduk, Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat uluran tangan itu.

Ryeowook terdiam, kemudian muncul lagi tangan didepan wajahnya sampai empat kali. Dia pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang yang memiliki tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Raih tanganku," ucap salah satu darinya. Ryeowook terkejut, hatinya kini bercampur antara sedih dan senang saat Leeteuk, Yesung, Hangkyung, dan Kibum berada didepannya.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook dengan mata yang mengalirkan air dengan derasnya. "Hyung, bogoshipeoyo!" Ryeowook menarik keempat member didepannya untuk memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba Kangin muncul disela-sela keempat member dan mencoba mengangkat Ryeowook agar melanjutkan konsernya dengan 13 member yang diinginkan Ryeowook.

"Sangat sakit, Hyung!"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menahan sakit seperti ini, sekarang duduklah. Saatnya Super Junior KRY menyanyikan lagu Promise You tanpa banyak bergerak," Yesung membantu Ryeowook menduduki kursi yang tidak lama dibawa oleh staff Agensi SMent.

_Promise You_

_kawara nai nani ka o sagashi nagara kawatte iku_

_kisetsu o arui ta_

_kimi to itsu demo_

_te o tsunagi nagara ki ta n da yeah?_

_tesaguri de susun de ki ta hibi mo kimi ga i ta kara_

_mayowa zu ni kitarare ta_

_tsuyoku ire ta donna toki mo_

_korekara arayuru keshiki ga kawatta toshite mo_

_bokura wa kono mama de iyo u_

_Promise You kun o omotte boku wa ikiru yo_

_tsunagatte iru kokoro to kokorokara_

_Promise You tsutae tai no wa 'tada aishiteru?'_

_chikau yo eien no kakera o_

_chīsana kenka o nan do mo shi ta ne surechigatte_

_hanare ta hi mo aru shi_

_sono tabi itsumo kimi ga hitsuyō tte wakatta n da yeah?_

_kimi ga moshimo tsuma zuku toki ni wa dare yori ichi ban ni te o sashinoberu_

_boku de i ta iyo gawa ni isase te_

_wakare to deai o kurikaeshi te iku naka demo_

_bokura wa tonari ni iyo u_

_Promise You kun o mamotte boku wa iki tai_

_mune ga atsuku kakugo ni furueteru_

_Promise You todoke tai no wa 'tada aishiteru?'_

_itsu demo yuruga nai omoi de_

_moshimo ashita ga yami ni nomare te michishirube sae nai toshite mo yeah_

_kowagaru koto wa nai yo kono te o hanasa nai kagiri bokura wa Oh_

_doko e mo ikeru_

_Promise You kun o omotte boku wa ikiru yo_

_tsunagatte iru kokoro to kokorokara_

_Promise You tsutae tai no wa 'tada aishiteru?'_

_chikau yo eien no kakera o_

_chikau yo eien no kakera o_

Ryeowook menangis saat lagu selesai dinyanyikan, dan saat itu Leeteuk muncul keatas panggung dengan pakaian yang sama dan berjalan keujung panggung bersama Hangkyung, Yesung, Kibum dan Kangin untuk pembukaan. Sedangkan member lainnya berdiri dibelakang tepat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ELF apa kau ingat denganku?" Teriak Hangkyung dengan logat China nya dan dijawab para ELF dengan teriakan yang membuat gedung menjadi lebih ramai.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku berada disini? Aku bersama Leeteuk Hyung, Yesung Hyung, dan Hangeng Hyung mendengar kabar dari Kangin Hyung yang bercerita tentang Ryeowook Hyung. Dia bilang Ryeowook Hyung merindukan 13 member Super Junior yang akan menghadiri konser 8th Anniversary dan penggemar kami yang yang tetap setia untuk Super Junior, dan sekarang kami disini, bersama ribuan ELF yang datang diacara 8th Anniversary ini. 13 member Super Junior bisa memulai konser ini dengan ribuan ELF seperti tahun-tahun lalu yang mencintai Super Junior."

Ryeowook menahan air matanya, dia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Kangin bilang dia merindukan kami, apa ELF juga merindukan kami?" Tanya Leeteuk pada ribuan ELF didepannya, setelah mendengar jawabannya Leeteuk melanjutkan bicara. "Dia mencemaskan para ELF yang meninggalkan fandomnya dari Super Junior, apa kalian akan melakukan itu?" Leeteuk merendahkan suaranya dan terdiam, matanya mulai memerah saat teriakan para ELF tidak seramai tadi.

"Apa kalian tega menyakiti Ryeowook Hyung? Dia menangis sepanjang waktu untuk memikirkan hal bodoh itu! Dia tidak makan memikirkan ELF yang telah meninggalkan Super Junior!" Teriak Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Kami disini Hyung, sekarang, Super Junior sudah berkumpul dengan 13 member diatas panggung dengan ribuan ELF yang datang diacara ini seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Aku rela menghabiskan uangku untuk terbang ke Seoul menemui dongsaeng yang aku sayangi, membiarkan para ELF melihatku kembali diatas panggung setelah sekian lama pergi, mianhae aku sudah membuat kalian kecewa."

Ryeowook megusap pipinya yang basah, mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk berkumpul bersama Hyung nya didepan panggung. Tapi kaki kanannya tidak mampu menompang tubuhnya, Ryeowook pun jatuh dan berdoa agar dia mampu menjalani waktunya sekarang ini. Dia ingin menghibur para ELF dengan 13 member yang sekarang berkumpul kembali.

"Wookie, kau tidak harus memaksakan dirimu. Ingat saat aku jatuh dari panggung beberapa tahun lalu? Itu sama sepertimu, jangan berpikir kau akan mengecewakan kami dan para ELF dengan keadaan yang baru saja menimpamu!" Yesung mendekati Ryeowook, dan menyuruh Donghae mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook agar tetap dengan keadaan berdiri.

"Baiklah, mungkin Ryeowook ingin cepat-cepat menghibur kalian dengan suaranya yang sangat membuatku iri. Hyung, mari kita mulai bernyanyi tanpa gerakan, aku ingin berada disamping Wookie untuk menemaninya duduk." Donghae terseyum kearah Ryeowook, dia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Leeteuk pun menuntun dongsaeng nya bernyanyi lagu So I untuk para ELF.

_[Eunhyuk] Baby I just want to love you You open up my heart... So I, _

_[Heechul] Arayo mideoyo cheotnune banhandan geu man Achime nuneul ddeumyeon eojetbam kkumsoke geudae_

_[Sungmin] Naegerowa ipmajchudeon geuneukkim geudaero Akid nama gyeosok nama onjongil geudae saenggake, utjyo_

_[All] So I pray for you, oh, so I ,,So I promise you, oh, so I_

_[Donghae] Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi Geudaerago mideulkkeyo_

_([Ryeowook] Geudaerago mideulkkeyo~)Will you come to me,_

_ [Yesung] Na jogeuman deo geudaepume O saranghaeyo geudae my love Na eonjekkajina, ireohke_

_[Leeteuk] Geuddaedo jigeumdo ajikdo gaseumddwineun mal You love me gidarijyo heojeonhan I maeum_

_(Darraeseo geudae gyeoteuro)_

_[Kangin] Honjamanui yokshimirkka ddaeron geobina Geuriume duryeowodo ireohke ganjeorhi geudaer Wonhaneungeolyo ooh~_

_[All] So I pray for you, oh, so I ,,So I promise you, oh, so I _

_[Ryeowook] Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi Geudaerago mideulkkeyo_

_([Kangin] Geudaerago mideulkkeyo~)_

_[All] Will you come to me, _

_[Yesung] Na jogeuman deo geudaepume O saranghaeyo geudae my love Na eonjekkajina, ireohke_

_[Ryeowook] Geudae bbunijyo dugeungeorineun mamdo_

_[Ryeowook & Yesung] Na ireohke so I love you Saranghandago neul gomapdago neomu_

_[All] So I pray for you, oh, so I ,,So I promise you, oh, so I ,,Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi Geudaerago mideulkkeyo_

_([Kangin] Geudaerago mideulkkeyo~) Will you come to me,_

_Na jogeuman deo geudaepume O saranghaeyo geudae my love Na eonjekkajina,_

_ [Yesung] Ireohke~, ooh~ So I pray for you, oh, so I ,, So I promise you, oh, so I ,,Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi Geudaerago mideulkkeyo_

_([Kangin] Geudaerago mideulkkeyo~) Will you come to me, Na jogeuman deo geudaepume O saranghaeyo geudae my love_

_([Yesung] Geudae my love~) Na eonjekkajina,_

_[Yesung] Ireohke_

_([Yesung] Ooh~)_

_[Eunhyuk] So... I love you_

Ryeowook menatap Kangin sampai namja itu tersadar akan dirinya, Kangin pun yang dari tadi diam kini mendekati tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

-END-

Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini, lega deh..

Walaupun ceritanya enggak jelas lompat-lompatan..

Gak sia-sia bikin seharian, akhirnya bisa di publish juga..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat para reader !

Ditunggu reviewnya,

dan Gomawo udah ngabisin waktu kalian untuk baca FF ini :)


End file.
